


Discovering Old News

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Shizune makes a discovery that's old news to everyone else.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Discovering Old News

Shizune looked up with a smile when Kurenai sat down across from her. The weather was so nice today she’d chosen to fill out some of the hospital paperwork outside to enjoy the sun and now she was doubly glad she’d made that choice. It was always nice to see a friend.

Or so she thought until Kurenai leaned forward with that light in her eyes that said she knew something. Anyone who knew her even a little bit knew to run from that look.

“Soooo…” her friend said, drawing out the word.

“Uh…so?”

“When were you going to tell me?”

Shizune blinked. “Tell you what?” Immediately she began wracking her brain for some juicy gossip she might have forgotten to pass along. If it were serious information Kurenai would not have been wearing that bright-eyed look but for the life of her Shizune couldn’t think of any new gossip she had unwittingly kept to herself.

“About the dating,” Kurenai finally clarified, though it didn’t many anything clearer.

“Who’s dating?”

“You!”

“Me!?” Shizune laughed, straightening her paperwork to seal it all back in to a scroll for now. “Don’t be silly, I’m not dating anyone.”

Clearly her friend did not believe her, though she wasn’t sure why not. If she’d finally managed to snag herself another honey then Kurenai knew damn well she would be the first to know. What else were best friends for? At the narrow eyed look of disbelief she held both hands up in surrender and shrugged her shoulders.

“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I am talking about you going on all those dates with Genma!” Kurenai blew out an exasperated sigh but Shizune was caught between laughing and gaping with surprise.

“G-Genma? Those weren’t dates! We’re just friends!” Not that she wouldn’t say no to more. She did have eyes and Genma was definitely easy on them. It was just something she’d never considered before and even without thinking about it too hard she was sure he never had either.

Her best friend shook her head, dark hair tossing from side to side. “The two of you have to be the most oblivious pair of idiots in the world. All you do is talk about each other, you can’t see anyone else when you’re in a room together, he even brings you presents back from his missions! Kakashi told me that he saw you two last week at the Sakura Blossom Viewing together!”

“Neither of us had anyone else to go with!”

Shizune tugged at her ear with one hand, a nervous habit when she needed to think. All that evidence was kind of damning when she heard it laid out together like that but surely this must all be getting blown out of proportion. She and Genma weren’t dating. She would know if they were.

“What’s a pair of such lovely ladies doing all alone on a day like this?” A familiar voice drew her eyes to the street where the man they had just been talking about was coming down the walkway towards the table where they sat.

All it took was one look at him for Shizune’s heart to thump painfully in its chest the way it always did and she thought to herself, ‘_Girl, you must be dumb as a rock_.’

Whipping her head back around to face Kurenai, she hiss in a low voice, “Don’t you dare say anything, let me do this by myself.”

Then she spun back around to greet the man she had apparently been dating for several weeks now without even noticing, smoothly talking him in to taking her on a walk through the market district for an early lunch break. Genma’s smile as he readily agreed made her heart flutter even faster. Damn Kurenai for opening her eyes to this.

But also _bless_ Kurenai for opening her eyes to this, this beautiful opportunity she might have missed if they continued on the way they were. As she threaded her arm through the one Genma offered and they waved goodbye to an amused Kurenai, Shizune gave herself a quick pep talk. Now that she knew her own heart all she had to do was figure out how he really felt and then they could go from there. Easy peasy.

It only took one more rakish grin from him for her to realize that maybe he really had known what she hadn’t all along.


End file.
